Sing Me To Sleep
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: "Don't try to wake me in the morning,'Cause I will be gone...I will feel so glad to go." Kacey Simon said goodbye, but Stevie just wanted to sleep. Set after the one shot Goodbye. Stevie Centric. One Shot. Mentions of suicide and death. Part 2 of the "Goodbyes and Free Falls Series".


_**AN**: This is a sequel to Goodbye that featured Kacey's depression. Now this is Stevie's reaction, 4 years after Kacey's death. I think I might do this as a mini-series of sorts. Either way, Zander would be next. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. I know this isn't as detailed as Kacey's, but I didn't plan it that way sorry. Other stories will be updated soon._

* * *

Stevie wasn't for the dramatic, she didn't like flare or flash, but those were all the things Kacey Marie Simon used to be. Kacey, her best friend, who died four years ago after she told her goodbye (with a song no less), the young bass player wasn't thinking of saying goodbye, she wanted to sleep and maybe, just maybe she _wouldn't _wake up.

The brunette girl stood in the middle of her bedroom feeling entirely lost among the piles of clothes, CDs and shoes. The bracelet Kacey had given her, weighed heavily against her wrist, looking at the object she felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes which slowly began rolling down her cheeks.

_She never did get to say goodbye._

Moving over to her bed, she pulled out her journal from the nightstand drawer and saw Kacey's old diary laying there. A heavy feeling filled her chest as she gazed at its front cover, after a long breath she pushed the drawer closed and opened her own journal (her mother had thought keeping one was a good idea) to a fresh page.

_**May 15, 2016-**_

_Dear Journal, _

_Today is the four year anniversary of when Kacey, my best friend died. I miss her so much. Kacey said goodbye, but I don't want to say goodbye, I just want to sleep and this time I'm not waking up. Goodnight._

_Stevie_

Closing her journal, Stevie dropped it to her bed and took the small pill bottle sitting next to her lamp into her hand. Looking over the label slowly, she sighed loudly knowing that she was stalling and she didn't exactly have time to waste.

'_I bet Kacey took her time, she always takes her time,'_ the brunette thought morosely to herself before getting off the mattress and turned on her stereo.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep  
I'm tired and I  
Want to go to bed  
Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep_

It was the perfect song, her favorite song _(Kacey's too)_ it would be the way she would say goodbye; music has always been her best way of expression. Setting the song on repeat, Stevie took another look at the pill bottle in her hand, the contents were supposed to help her sleep, chase away the images of her dead best friend from behind her eyes.

That didn't exactly happen.

Kacey was always there, her voice would _(always)_ ring in her ears, there seemed to be no escape.

But at least, now she could finally get some peace and quiet_.__  
_

_And then leave me alone_

_Don't try to wake me in the morning_

_'Cause I will be gone_

_Don't feel bad for me_

_I want you to know_

_Deep in the cell of my heart_

_I will feel so glad to go_

Shaking the blue green pills into her hands she took a breath calming her nerves before tipping her head back and shoved the handful of sleeping pills down her throat. The young bass player gagged at the bitter after taste of her meds as she made her way back to her bed, her vision already beginning to go dark. And as her head touched her pillow, she barely registered the noise her phone made at the arrival of a new text. Closing her eyes for the final time, she didn't even try to see the message on her phone, it didn't matter now. She let the darkness pull her in lulling her to sleep, forever.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep_

_Hey Stevie, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight. Text me back. –Zander_

Zander never did get a text back from his best friend, but he did get a call later that night from her mother who was struggling to control the sobs choking at her throat. That night he cried till his eyes were dry and his body numb. His last link to Kacey was gone forever.

He'd lost the girl of his dreams (_now nightmares_) four years to the day. And now, now he'd lost his best friend, the only thing besides his music that kept him from falling apart.

When the morning had come, the guitarist went to see Kevin and Nelson, he knew that he wouldn't need to open his mouth and say the horrible words that rested heavily on his tongue. But, he had to say them as tears streamed down his cheeks and the cheeks of his friends, Zander let those words fall from his lips as they left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Stevie… Stevie's dead. She killed herself last night," his voice was quiet and hoarse; his dark eyes stared heavily at his boots. "It was Kacey's… I'm sorry."

His remaining friends' reactions were just what he expected, accusations of him being a liar, Kevin calling Stevie's phone only to be answered by her mourning mother and then finally the other two boys broke (_just like the first time_) crying loudly and hugging onto him tightly. He hugged them back numbly, almost unsure of the action as the remaining members of Gravity 5 (_now 3_) huddled together feeling their world crumble to dust once more.

When Zander finally left, his eyes were still blank and his movements stiff as he drove back home, unsure of how he'd be able to live now that another one of his best friends had ended their life.

Kacey had say goodbye, but Stevie just wanted to sleep and Zander wished that he could have his friends back where they belonged. Instead he'd be buying an extra bouquet of flowers for the next anniversary.

"Rest in peace Stevie," he whispered to himself, his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as his car stopped to the red light._ 'Why couldn't I save them?'_

And those words would haunt him more than he'd realize.

_There is another world_

_There is a better world_

_Well, there must be_

_There must be_

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed this story, please leave a review of you thoughts, comments etc. Other stories to be updated. xoxo**_


End file.
